


A piece of the sky

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fingering, Getting Together, Kink Free, and, wholesome fluff and smut, with a butt ton of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: What should have happened after NEXT.Gourry’s just happy to be alive, and Lina’s feeling conflicted about where their relationship is going. And then he goes skinny-dipping...





	A piece of the sky

**Author's Note:**

> You GUYS I did it! The wholesome romantic slayers smut I’ve been trying so hard to write is finally here! I hope you like it!

After everything, the gang had finally made it to an inn. It was weird how normal the people there seemed to be, like they had no idea that the world had just almost ended, and how hard everyone had been fighting to save them. Because, of course they hadn’t. Lina kind of begrudged that, because she felt like she ought to get a hero’s welcome and maybe some sort of parade or medal, but that was always how it went, wasn’t it.

Besides, she guessed she had all the reward she really needed. The lord of nightmares had spared her. She had her whole life ahead of her again, some good food and a warm bed for the night, and her friends beside her. 

One particular friend, sitting again in his usual place by her left side, was making her feel a bit unusual though. Gourry had been brought back from the dead, and he was just so damn happy it made Lina’s heart hurt. Every single thing that had happened on the way back to the inn was something to be exclaimed about and delighted in, from how pretty the flowers were to the warmth of the sunlight and even how cold the water was when she had pushed him into it after they- 

Well. She was trying to put their kiss out of her mind. She wasn’t sure how she felt about it at all- initially she’d been quite pleased, but then, when he seemed to be on emotional overload all afternoon and hadn’t even mentioned it, she was starting to suspect it had just been an impulse thing. Because, really, who would like her? She was short and skinny and bad tempered and bratty with no boobs and - 

She shook her head. Stop thinking about it, Lina. She chided herself. Just because it felt so intimate and special doesn’t mean it was important to him. He’s so much older than you. He’s probably kissed a bunch of girls. And anyway, he actually cried when he first tasted pancakes after being brought back earlier, so he’s a bit all over the place anyway. It didn’t mean anything. 

Still, the anxious hole in her stomach from the past few days was gone, and it was so nice to have her best friend back again, trying to nick her food like usual.

——

After dinner, they all peeled apart. Zel went to bed, pleading a headache. Lina, Amelia and Gourry played cards for a while, and then he left to get a beer on the terrace outside when he lost for the eighth time. 

Lina scowled and threw her cards down when Amelia beat her. “My game was off.” 

“Sure it was, miss Lina.” Said Amelia sunnily, scooping up the coins Lina had bet. “how about best out of three?”

“Look, I’ve just saved the whole world, okay? You could at least have chosen an easier game than poker.” Whined Lina. 

“But what’s the fun if it’s easy?” Said Amelia, her angelic grin masking a steely glint to her eye that Lina knew all too well from watching Amelia “justly” clean up one too many times at card games. Surprisingly, Amelia didn’t count bluffing at poker to be proper lying, and her poker face was outstanding. Lina knew better than to fall victim to that again tonight, so she put her purse away and stood up. “No, I’m gonna let you have this one, Amelia.” She said, before fleeing before the princess of Seyrun could drag her back in. 

—-

She burst out of the doors into the cold evening a bit too hastily, before composing herself and trying to pretend that she hadn’t just been running away from a four-foot tall fifteen year old. 

She spotted Gourry leaning on the railing at the edge of the terrace and sauntered over. He was leaning on the rail, staring out over the edge with a dreamy expression. 

“You seem to be thinking unusually hard. Don’t hurt yourself, Jellyfish.” 

“It’s ok, I wasn’t thinking. Just looking at the view.” He replied, grinning at her before returning to staring out. 

She joined him, having to stand on the bottom rung of the railings to comfortably lean on the top one, but enjoying the view once she got there. The terrace looked out down the hillside across a wide, still lake. It was a clear night, and Lina could see the stars reflected in the water even from the balcony. Nobody else was on the terrace, and there was no noise except the distant hum of the inn patrons at their back and the gentle sounds of the forest at night. 

Gourry played with the half empty glass in his hands as he gazed out at the lake. “I was thinking how beautiful it is.”

“Yeah. Like a mirror.” She agreed, although she was looking more at his face than at the view. The gentle smile pulling at the corner of his mouth contrasted with the sharp angles of his nose, chin and cheekbones, and the starlight was reflected in his eyes, even though they were partly hidden behind his shaggy hair. She wanted to push it out of his eyes so she could see him better, but she was interrupted from her thoughts by him talking again. 

“No, it’s not like a mirror. It’s like someone took a piece of the sky and brought it down here so people can touch it.”

Lina whistled. “That’s poetic.”

“Hmmm.” He shook his head. ”I’m so lucky to be alive.” He looked back down into his glass and started fidgeting with it again. “I - I died, back then.” 

Lina’s chest hurt just thinking about it. “Yeah. We both did.”

“It didn’t even hurt, I just remember thinking ... there’s so much left that I want to do, this world has so much more in it, y’know?” He looked over at her, all piercing blue eyes all of a sudden. “Thank you, Lina.” 

Lina blinked. “Um, you’re welcome, I guess? I mean, I know you’d do the same for me, because you literally did, and well, you know....” she trailed off, not knowing what to say, before swallowing and starting again. “And, even when you got your life back, you straight away risked it again, just to get me back.”

“Well of course I would.” He said, ruffling her hair, making her panic a little. 

Oh god did I mess it up after shoving him away? Is this all there is now? Him patting my head like I’m a little kid again? She screwed up her courage and cleared her throat. ”Um, about earlier. I’m sorry for shoving you away. I kind of, the others were watching and I -“

“It’s ok Lina. I understand.” He said, cutting her off. He was smiling, but his eyes looked so sad Lina couldn’t speak for a moment.

(No - I didn’t mean it that way! Wait-) 

“How are you guys managing?” Amelia’s bright and cheerful voice cut through the night and they both jumped as she walked over to them. 

“Uh- Good thanks!” Lina said, blushing. (Bugger off, Amelia! Can’t you see we’re busy?!?)

”Great! Enjoying the view.” Added Gourry. 

“Yes. It is lovely, isn’t it.” Said Amelia, cluelessly hopping up onto the railing right in between Lina and Gourry and staring out at the night with them. They all stood there, admiring the view, and it would have been very companionable if Lina hadn’t been busy stewing about what Gourry meant-

“I want to swim in it.” Said Gourry, suddenly. 

“What?” Asked Lina, as he downed the rest of his beer and set the glass aside. 

“The lake. I’m gonna swim in it.” He said, and then before Lina or Amelia could stop him he vaulted the railing with a whoop and went charging off down the hillside to the lake. 

“Well that’s one way to celebrate.” Said Amelia, peering down as he crashed through the undergrowth towards the lake edge. 

“I’m... gonna go after him.” Said Lina, as a particularly loud crash made her cringe. “Make sure he doesn’t do anything too stupid.” She got up on the railing and looked back down. “You coming with, Amelia?”

Amelia just shook her head with a grin. “No, I’m sure you guys will be fine together.~” 

——

One ray wing later and Lina landed on a small hillock at the lake’s edge just in time to see Gourry finish taking off his clothes. She squeaked and covered her eyes. “Gourry! What are you doing?”

Through her fingers, she saw him smile and look up at her. “Oh hey, Lina. I’m just swimming. Are you coming too?” 

Then, seeming to not care about how totally naked he was, he took a running jump off the little cliff and landed in the water with a yell and a splash that almost reached her several yards away. He surfaced, laughing and shaking his wet hair out of his face. 

“You idiot!” Yelled Lina. “It’s dark, you could have hit your head on a rock and died!”

“Yeah, but I didn’t, and this feels great!” He said, splashing out for the centre of the lake. The water was still smooth apart from the ripples he made, and he scooped up some water and threw it in the air, watching it sparkle as it fell back down. “It’s the sky, Lina!”

She laughed and shook her head, taking a chance to admire not only the sparkling of the stars and the moonlight on the water, but also how the light highlighted Gourry’s body in the water. 

“Aren’t you coming in too?” 

“What? No way!”

“Why not? You’re alive, aren’t you? Live a little!” He said, turning circles in the water. “ You can dry off with magic can’t you? So why not?”

Ah, hell. She unbuckled her mantle and took off her gloves and jewellery a bit hesitantly, before his taunts echoed up to her. 

“Are you scaaaared, Lina?” 

“Like hell I’m scared!” She yelled, pulling off her top and leggings before jumping off the cliff edge in her underwear, shrieking as she plunged into the icy water. 

“It’s fucking FREEZING!” She panted, trying to catch her breath as she trod water. 

“Yeah, doesn’t it feel great?” Said Gourry.

“You weirdo, no it doesn’t! It just feels cold!” She said, splashing him. 

He splashed her back and soon it was all out war, both of them howling with laughter as they drenched each other, until Lina screamed for real as s o m e t h i n g slid down her back. 

“Ugh, get this the fuck off me!!” She yelled, pulling her hair out of the way and trying to get whatever it was out of it. 

Gourry splashed over and picked it out for her, chucking it away with a grimace. 

“What was that?” She said, shuddering.

“Um, pondweed?” He said. 

She glared at him and he wilted. 

“Uh, actually, I think it might have been an eel. I’m not sure.” He said.

Lina punched him. 

“I’m just gonna - ray wing- see you back on the edge of the lake, Gourry.”

Skin crawling, Lina flew back to the lake edge, where she itched herself all over, before drying herself and her underwear off with a heat spell (and hopefully frying any more lake grossness) and scrambling into her clothes, shaking them out for bugs thoroughly first. 

She’d just stopped shuddering when Gourry hauled himself up over the cliff edge and flopped down on a rock, wringing out his hair. 

“Oh, are you scared of all the nasty lake monsters?” Crowed Lina.

He made a face. “I prefer eels when they’re deep fried.”

“Admit it. It was a bad idea and we’re both gonna get eel poisoning or something.”

“Nah, we’re fine and it was so worth eel poisoning.” He sat back and shoved his wet mat of hair over his shoulder, stretching his arms over his head until his back clicked. “I haven’t been swimming in ages. I’m gonna try to go more often.”

Lina sneaked a peak at him at just the wrong time as the moonlight just happened to catch on a droplet of water at the base of his neck, making it glitter and dragging Lina’s eye to follow it on its slow journey down his chest. 

It sped up as his stretch turned into a yawn and he brought a hand to cover his mouth, making his pecs flex and Lina couldn’t help but watch as the glimmering droplet rolled down over his abs, then dipping into the v of his hipbone and oh gods his dick was just there just sitting there casually like it was just a normal thing and Lina hadn’t actually seen a man’s junk before and it was slightly giving her cravings- 

She looked away, blushing furiously and trying to derail that particular train of thought but her heart was racing and the ache in the pit of her stomach flared up in a way that was almost good it was so intense. She felt confused. Why did this feel so naughty? She kind of guessed that he liked her, right? And she- she loved him, she had for a long time, and this is what people who love each other d o, they look at each other and do all the other things together that Lina was trying to pretend that she wasn’t thinking about and trying to pretend even harder that she didn’t want. 

She kept thinking and pointedly not looking as Gourry began to put his clothes back on, complaining all the while about them sticking to him and how cold it was, until hearing about how his shorts were sticking to him under his trousers finally made her snap. “Fine! I’ll dry you off with magic! Just please, no more details about your arsecrack, ever!” 

He folded his arms behind his head and muttered “You seemed kind of interested in it earlier.” 

Lina blushed even darker. “And what the hell’s that supposed to mean?!”

He shrugged. “You seemed to be looking at me earlier.”

Lina glared at him and he looked away, seemingly aware that he’d pushed too far. Good. She stomped over to him and snapped “hold out your arms” before muttering a weak heating spell and holding out her own gloved hands. This version of the spell required quite a lot of control to make the heat strong enough to dry the water, but at the same time keeping it from burning Gourry, so that meant she had to be close. Far too close for comfort when he seemed to be intent on getting her to admit she was creeping on him, and even now he was watching her hands on him with an intense expression she couldn’t quite decipher. 

She briskly ran her hands over first one arm, then the next, almost as though she was patting him down for weapons, before moving on to his torso. She was going a bit to quickly, really, she could tell from how he was shifting about that he was still kind of damp, but honestly now she just wanted to go to bed and forget the whole thing had happened, so she pressed on. She skimmed over his crotch entirely, and his legs got a cursory once- over, before she straightened up and made to finish, but then noticed that a new wet patch was spreading on his chest already. It was his hair, she realised, dripping down his chin and then off as well as all down his neck and back. She relented a bit. 

“Sit back down and I’ll dry your hair off.” She said. 

“Oh, thank you.” He said, putting a hand to his sodden hair like he had forgotten all about it. She snorted and upped the heat of the spell a little, before putting her gloved hands into his hair and working the heat down the strands. 

He hummed and shut his eyes, enjoying the warmth and Lina’s gentle pulling at his hair as she tried to untangle it. 

Lina was kind of enjoying it too, and wishing she had taken her gloves off. Gourry’s hair was very fine and looked really soft, and she wanted to find out if it were true. As it was, she carried on methodically drying it and combing it through with her fingers, trying to get the worst of the tangles out as she dried it. 

“What are we gonna do tomorrow, Lina?” He asked quietly. 

Thank you, Gourry, for taking a hint for once and changing the subject, Lina thought to herself, before she picked a bit of pondweed out of his hair and said “dunno. What did you want to do?”

“Me?” He seemed actually surprised. “I just go where you go, Lina.” 

Since he couldn’t see, she didn’t bother fighting back the smile that brought. “Really?”

“Well, Yeah. Of course.”

The way he said that, like he didn’t even have to think about it... even though he knew how dangerous travelling with her was, knew it far too well... it made tears well up in her eyes as she finished drying his hair, but instead of stopping, she just pulled off her gloves and sunk her hands into his hair and started massaging his scalp. Even slightly muddy from the pond water, his hair still felt nice, and the little moan he made when she dragged her fingertips against his scalp felt nice too. 

“Are you sure there’s nothing you want?” She asked, trying to fight down the bubble of emotion that caught in her throat and made her voice hitch. 

“Hmmm.” 

It was kind of odd to be looking down on him for once, she thought, and then froze when he continued-

“When I’m with you, there’s nothing I want.” He ducked his head sheepishly, as if expecting her to slap him around for being stupid, and flinched when Lina’s hands left his hair, only relaxing when she wrapped her arms around him from behind and squeezed, burying her face in his hair. 

“Please don’t leave me again, Gourry.” She said, trying not to cry as he gently broke the hug and turned to face her. 

He stared at her for a minute, looking scared and excited and sad all at once. “Only if you promise not to leave me.” He said. 

Lina bit back a sob as she sank back into his arms, fisting her hands in his shirt and trying to wipe away her tears on his shoulder. “Of course I won’t leave you, you jellyfish!” She sobbed, and he held her tighter, stroking her back. 

“Then I’ll never leave you either, Lina.” 

 

——

They stayed like that, slightly damp and curled up together, until Lina finished crying, and she reluctantly looked up to meet his eyes. 

He gave her a weak smile and a last squeeze before letting her sit up, still holding her gently. It looked like he’d been crying too, and without thinking about it, Lina reached up and wiped away the tear trails with her hand. He leaned into her touch slightly, and then seemed to realise what he was doing and looked away, letting go of her waist and biting his lip. “Lina, I....” He started, but seemed to not know what he wanted to say. 

Lina let her hand drop back into her lap. “Yeah?” She said, heart in her throat. 

“You’re the most important person in the world to me. But, you don’t ... I mean, I always thought you didn’t, you know, like me. Right?”

Now it was Lina who didn’t know what to say. She thought she liked him, very much. But... she was scared. She’d never let herself get that close to another person, couldn’t bear to trust anyone with that part of herself that would surely be awkward, and vulnerable, and ugly and undesirable. 

Especially Gourry. Yes, she trusted him with her life, but she didn’t trust him with that. He was honest to a fault, and kind, and patient, but he was also clueless as anything and hadn’t quite got the hang of most social cues. And, besides- what happened when everything went wrong? Sure, he liked her now, but when she inevitably messed up somewhere along the line, or disappointed in the bedroom, or he just got fed up of her attitude? Then she’d lose her partner. 

Wow, had she just thought of him as her partner?

Well, he pretty much was. He was the strength to her intelligence, his sunny disposition the perfect compliment to her abrasive personality, and in battle they worked together seamlessly. He understood and accepted her totally, and she found herself depending on him already more than she depended on anyone else. And he depended on her- looking too her for leadership, or to explain things, or just for good company. 

The longer she thought, the more scared he looked. 

“Look, just forget about it-“ he began, but she stopped him. 

“Gourry, I don’t know if I’m ready for this.” She said quietly, refusing to meet his eyes. 

He sighed. “I know, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to push you. Just- when you were looking at me earlier, y’know, I thought that maybe you wanted... never mind.” He made to start pushing her off his lap. “Let’s just go to bed and forget this happened.”

“No! I don’t want to! I mean, I want to- be with you - but I’m scared!”

He tilted his head to one side. “Funny that a woman who just called down the lord of nightmares herself is scared of a little thing like sex.”

She shoved him, blushing beet red. You idiot! It’s not that! It’s just -you know- all the-“

“The trusting people thing?” He said gently. She nodded and he sighed. “Well, I guess there’s not a lot I can do about that.”

“Sorry.” She said, noticing his hurt face. 

He huffed a little. “Do you really think I would hurt you, Lina? You k n o w me.”

She did know him. They’d been through so much together. He’d literally died for her. 

“No, I don’t think you’d hurt me, but...”

“You’re still scared?”

She nodded again and he pulled her back in for another hug. She sank into his warmth gratefully. They really didn’t hug enough, he was wonderful at it. 

“Do you think it might be worth being brave and seeing what happens?” He murmured into her ear. 

She gulped and pulled back, staring at him. “I ...” She started, and then trailed off, fidgeting with her glove.

“Lina?”

She shook her head. When was she the one to hang back and overthink things? “Screw it.” She said, and pulled him in for a kiss. 

—-

Lina walked back to the inn in a daze, holding Gourry’s hand and listening to him hum to himself. She still felt lightheaded from kissing him- it felt like all the world had shrunk down to his lips against hers and his hands on her body. And then he’d gently slid his tongue into her mouth to press against hers and she’d thought she was about to faint- it was so overwhelming- the closeness, the sensations, but as he began to stroke up and down her back, she began to whine and clutch at his shirt to try to get him even closer, sliding her tongue over his in a way that was kind of disgusting but felt so nice. And then he’d stopped, pulling away with a cheery smile and ruffling her hair.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” He’d said. 

Now he was swinging their joined hands back and forth and made no move to let go as they got to the inn- even as they got close enough to see Amelia and a pyjama-clad Zelgadiss standing on the terrace waiting for them.

“Oh, my!” Amelia said theatrically. “You two are holding hands! Could it be that you had some sort of dramatic romantic moment happen by the lake?!”

Lina growled at her, but was beaten to snapping at her by Zel gently bopping Amelia on the head. “Cut it out, Amelia. They know you were watching them. Congratulations, by the way,” He said, turning to the two. 

“Thanks!” Said Gourry, beaming, but Lina wasn’t done with Amelia. 

“What do you mean you were watching? We’re your friends, not a trashy romance novel you’re reading!”

Amelia giggled. “Sorry but I couldn’t help myself! After what happened earlier, there was so much tension in the air and I just couldn’t not know!”

Zel huffed. “I couldn’t not know either, apparently. She woke me up and made me come and see to prove it happened.”

“I was worried that miss Lina would get scared and run again but no!” She grabbed Lina’s hands and bounced up and down excitedly. “You faced your feelings for him like a real grown-up! I’m so happy for you!”

Lina pulled a face and scoffed uncharitably, but couldn’t really bring herself to be properly mad at Amelia. “Well, anyway, I’m gonna go to bed.” She said.

“Not me. I’m awake now. Thanks to someone.” Said Zel, with a smile so bright and forced it looked terrifying. “Who’s up for cards?”

“I am!” Said Amelia.

“Not me. I’m gonna hit the sack too.” Said Gourry.

“Alright.” Said Zel, with a knowing look. Less subtle was Amelia’s manic grin and waggling eyebrows. 

“Night guys!” Lina blushed and grabbed Gourry’s hand again, dragging him out of the room before Amelia could think of something dirty to say.

 

—-

“Well, goodnight then.” Said Gourry, leaving Lina at the door of her room and making his way towards his own.

Lina huffed. “Gourry aren’t you forgetting something?” 

“Huh?” He said, turning back to her and checking his pockets. “What did I forget? Did you lend me something?”

Lina smiled fondly. “Aren’t you going to kiss me goodnight?”

“Oh.” He walked sheepishly back to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek as she batted her eyelashes and leaned up, but then she grabbed him and pulled him down for a proper kiss. 

She started to walk him back through the door to her room, only breaking it to shut it behind them. She took off her mantle and dumped it on the floor, kicking off her boots as well. She began to pull off her gloves in what she hoped was a sexy way. 

He looked dazed but hopeful. “Lina? When you said you were going to bed did you mean...?”

“Why don’t you come and find out?” She said with a grin, sitting down on the bed and leaning back, smoothing her hands across the covers. He unbuckled his sword from his belt and put it down, then pulled off his boots and sat down next to her. 

She met him halfway for a kiss, which soon became quite frantic as they pawed at each other, Lina sticking her hands under Gourry’s shirt and raking her hands over his hot skin and Gourry pulling on her hair as he tugged her head up to nibble on her neck. She mewed with pleasure, not even caring that he was probably making marks until he stopped to pull his shirt over his head and then he wasn’t anymore, he was palming her breasts and it felt so very good she didn’t mind that he’d stopped, just falling back onto the mattress and pulling him down on top of her. 

He started playing with her nipples through her top, and she thought that was a bit unfair so she pinched at his, enjoying the needy sounds he made as she leant up to lick at one. Then she ran her nails down the middle of his chest to his bellybutton and he whined when she gently scraped lower until she saw the bulge in his trousers and hesitated.

“Doing alright?” He asked.

She shook her head. “Yeah.”

“Having fun?” He said with a glint in his eye, sticking his hands under her top and caressing her stomach and sides. 

“Not as much as I could be.” She said with a pout, and then pulled her top and yellow breast band over her head together. She wasn’t even worried about the size of her breasts anymore, she just wanted him to touch them again, and then his face when he saw them made her desperately aroused. He fell upon her again, nuzzling and kissing her breasts, and then flicking his tongue over her nipple in a way that made her arch up into his mouth and groan. She was torn- she wanted to lie back on the bed and thrash about but also busy tracing every part of his body with her fingers and teeth. 

When he first touched her through her leggings she went a little stiff- it didn’t quite feel how she expected- but then he found her clit and rubbed it gently and it felt so much better and she moaned. 

He pulled off her leggings and paused at her knickers before she started to pull them off herself and he helped, tracing up her inner thighs with his hands and making her shiver as he settled in between her legs. He stared at her nethers in a way that kind of made her feel embarrassed before he just ducked his head down and licked at her folds in a way that made her squirm. It kind of felt good, but not quite right, somehow- his tongue was slippery, and he explored her for a while without much success before coming up for air. 

“You have to tell me what feels good, Lina.” He said, propping himself up on his elbows. Lina gulped as he licked her juices off his lips, framed by her thighs and if that wasn’t the hottest thing she’d ever seen- 

“Lina?” He said, leaning on one elbow and stroking her thigh again. She noticed he was grinding his hips into the mattress and hoped that meant he was enjoying himself.

“Um. Could you, My ...” She said, but then blushed and covered her face with her hands. “Aaah, it’s too embarrassing.”

He laughed and knelt up, taking her hand and squeezing it. “Show me, then.” he said, kissing the top of her hand and bringing it down to her folds. 

She gulped, and gingerly pointed to her clit. “Here, please.” 

“Alright.” He said, and went back down, giving it a firm lick before locking his lips around it and sucking hard enough to make her toes curl. 

“Yes! Like that! Please!” She panted, grabbing his head with one hand and her own breast with another as arousal surged through her. He had to hold her hips down as she thrashed about, whining and moaning as he kept up on her with his tongue. 

“More, please.” She managed eventually, as her pussy started to ache and leak. “Lower. Could you - aaah!” 

She was rewarded by a gentle press of his tongue at her entrance, shortly followed by a finger which was quickly swallowed by her greedy cunt. Having something finally press against her walls was divine, and she couldn’t keep quiet as he wriggled it inside her and used his thumb to rub at her swollen clit. 

He backed up and groaned as he looked at her, then back up at her face. “Lina..” 

“More, please.” She said, grabbing for the hand on her hip and squeezing it as he pushed another finger past her tight entrance. She wanted more already. She’d only ever managed two fingers by herself, but then- she’d never felt this good by herself as she did now with Gourry showering her with attention and praise and gently coaxing her body further and further with his long, clever fingers. She shuddered as he scissored her, her cunt pulsing with want but her damn body was still so tight at the entrance- even as he leant down and licked at her rim, trying to coax it looser as Lina jerked her hips, trying to get his fingers deeper. 

“Gourryyy... it feels so good.” She whined, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling it as he brought the third finger to her and teased it at her stretched pussy. 

“You’re so fucking tight, Lina.”

“I knowww... I’ve never got this far before... Never felt so good before- Ohh!” 

He pushed the third finger in and she cried out.

“Sorry, Sorry. He said stroking her hip but not wanting to pull it back out for fear of hurting her again.

“No, it’s okay, it’s just a bit- unngh, stiff.” She said, panting. “Keep going.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” She said, before mewling as he paired the press of his finger with another delicious suck to her clit. “Ohh Yes.” She said, wriggling and trying to get his fingers further inside as he moved them in her. It took a minute to get adjusted, but when the burn of the stretch was finally gone she lolled back on the bed and said “I want your cock.” 

He jumped. “What? Are you sure? You don’t have to-“

“Don’t make me say it again.” She said, sitting up a little and pulling his hand out of her with a wet slurping noise. 

“Alright then.” He said, planting a final kiss on her clit before sitting back up, his now fully erect dick springing up too. 

“Oh damn, it got bigger.” She said, eyeing it hungrily.

He winced, wrapping a hand around the shaft. “I know. We don’t have to- I mean, it’s your first time and all...” 

“Are you crazy? I want it in me, now!” She said spreading her legs and pulling him down on top of her, making him gasp as his tip brushed against her. 

“I mean, are you sure?” He said one more time.

She sighed. “One more word out of you, and I’ll kick you out and make you walk back to your room butt naked.”

“Okay, Okay,” He said, leaning over her. “I just wanted to make sure.”

She sighed and grabbed his dick, making him whine. She gave it a few strokes, enjoying the almost pained expression on his face as he looked down at her small hand on his fat length, then positioned it at her entrance and put her hands on his shoulders. “Off you go then.” She said, giving his side a little pat.

He nodded and started to push in, painfully slowly. Lina tried to mask the discomfort in her face as the head breached her- by the Gods he was thick- but then the widest part was through and it got easier until finally he was fully inside of her, breathing heavily. She moaned as his dick brushed up against places inside her she had never managed to reach, stretching her walls and filling her up perfectly with burning heat. 

She opened her eyes and noticed that Gourry’s arms were shaking and there were tears in his eyes. “Hey, are you okay now? Am I too tight? Is it hurting you somehow?” 

She smoothed her hands in his hair but he shook his head and smiled weakly. “No, no, it just feels so good I think I’m gonna die.” 

“Please don’t.” 

“Okay. I’ll try.” He sniffed and wriggled his hips a little, making her groan. “Can I move?”

Oh, if it felt so good just having him in her, how much extra sensation could she get if he moved? “Please.” She said, bucking her hips as he pulled almost all the way out of her before shoving his way back in in a glorious thrust that made her sob.

“Sorry, Sorry!” He said, but he flapped her hand weakly. “No, more Gourry, that feels amazing. Just go.” 

He groaned and pulled back again, before pounding into her again and this time not stopping as she cried out and clutched at his back, the heat building inside her higher and higher. 

“I’m almost there.” She said through gritted teeth, trying to buck up to meet him and not quite getting the rhythm right. 

“Come on, Lina.” He said, leaning down and kissing her before snaking a hand between them to rub at her clit and she was almost seeing stars it felt so good but she just needed a little more-

“Come for me, Lina. I know you can do it.” And he leant back upwards, making shallower thrusts but rubbing right against the front of her pussy, and grabbed her breasts again and squeezed them, and she finally came. 

When she could think again, she saw him still kneeling up, dick buried inside her, looking down at her proudly. And then she noticed that he was still thrusting a little and hey it still felt good and she didn’t think he had come yet so she squeezed her pussy experimentally and he groaned. 

“You can carry on, if you want.” She said dreamily, spreading her legs a little further.

“Okay.” He said, pushing her leg up so she was pulled even tighter around him, making her moan contentedly before he picked up the pace again. She flopped back and enjoyed the kind of distant flare of pleasure this brought before finally coming to the decision that she ought to help him out, really, and she squeezed her pussy as hard as she could and it only took a minute or two before she felt him tense up and pull out of her kind of roughly before he came into his hand. 

 

She flopped back, fanning herself with her hand as he went to get cleaned up, feeling very smug and well-fucked. 

Eventually, she got the energy to move again, and started to fumble around for her pyjamas. 

“Do you mind if I sleep in your bed?” Came Gourry’s voice from across the hallway.

“Sure.” She said, looking up just as her rolled-up pyjamas hit her in the face. 

“they were in my bag, remember? Said Gourry, laughing as he got under the covers. She stuck her tongue out at him before getting dressed in her own pink pyjamas and getting into bed, crawling over to where he was lying. She shoved his arm out of the way and rested her head on his chest, then shut her eyes. “Night.” 

He laughed, but just rearranged her slightly to get more comfortable and blew out the candle, before resting a hand on her head and stroking her hair slowly. “Night, then.”

“Love you.” She said, sleepily. 

“Love you too.” He said.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys enjoy?! I actually worked really hard on this haha :’) I know the middle is just like one run-on sentence but, y’know, pacing I guess? 
> 
> Please leave a comment! I’d love to know what you thought! <3


End file.
